The Hero of Life
by Jadus the Dragon Master
Summary: New Link...sorta starts off like Ocarina of Time. This is Link's mother who was gravely injured that the Deku sprout tells Link about in Oot. Lemme know if I should continue.


Prologue

A long, long time ago…

Trapped between pure fantasy and pure reality…

When the world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow…

Fires burned throughout a majestic kingdom. They threatened to scorch the kingdom and leave it with nothing. These fires were created by a threat…by a demon without a name. Hope was dying in this kingdom, and very few even had the faith left to fight back against this menace. The king of this kingdom was one of the believers. He and his followers tried everything they could to seal the demon away, but even they were losing faith as the task appeared impossible.

"You would burn down an entire land…for a _child?_" the king asked the demon in a vast, now burning, field.

The demon did nothing but send his own forces to attack once more. The king could only watch in anguish as many more of his followers fell at the hands of the wicked being.

"Please…stop!" the king demanded. "I-" before he could finish, the demon's enormous blade was sent straight through the king's stomach. He felt the blood gush into his hands, and drip to the ground. Knowing he would now die, he finally had no choice…

"I…King Daphnes Nohansen…banish the evils of Hyrule to…the gap between dimensions…" the king coughed as his body disappeared in a white light.

Suddenly, a black portal opened up behind the demon. He tried to resist it, but a strong wind pulled him deep inside, along with the rest of his forces.

Finally, the dust settled, and no one was left alive. Not even the fires lasted.

It was a sad day, but the land of Hyrule was finally saved…

For now…

Meanwhile, a mother with a newborn baby dashed across the same fiery field trying to find a place to hide. There were still many remaining evil forces after the demon was sealed away. She had to take her baby boy somewhere safe. She knew growing up anywhere in Hyrule was dangerous at this time. Fires, monsters, murderers…she just couldn't bear to see her child grow up around so much violence. Even if it meant she had to die, she swore she would take him somewhere secluded…where he wouldn't be bothered by this violence.

Then it came to her…the forest. There was a village there deep in the heart of the forest guarded by a spirit. It was perfect. However, he would have to grow up believing he was a Kokiri. The Kokiri were a race that only inhabited that village in the forest, and consisted solely of children who never grew up. She had to speak to the spirit, and allow his admittance into the village. The only place where he was safe.

That, and he was no ordinary baby boy. She knew he was…gifted.

She ran as fast as she could dodging the spontaneously bursting flames, and before she knew it, she was being pursued. Two enormous humanoid monsters with blue skin and pig-like faces chased her incredibly fast carrying long pole-arm spears.

Now she was sprinting, out of breath, but determined. She led one monster on into a fire and it quickly burned and died, but the second monster was more clever. It chased her all the way to the east of the field near the entrance of the forest, then blocked her path to a natural tunnel that led straight to the Kokiri village. Using the little bit of magic she had, she managed to pin it against a tree, then tie it up with a binding spell. It growled and roared at her in frustration, but she was long gone.

Finally, she reached the village. A light drizzle had begun to fall, and it was past midnight at the time, so the mother found it very hard to find her way to the spirit. All of the other Kokiri were asleep, so no direction was given. After a few minutes, however, she found it. In fact, she didn't know how she could have missed it. It was a long path to a meadow with an enormous tree in the centre.

"O Deku…" the mother prayed, "Protector of the Kokiri Forest, answer the prayer of a lowly Hylian…" she closed her eyes, and wished as hard as she could, "Take this Hylian child from me. He is blessed by our creators, the goddesses. Raise him as one of your own until his time of destiny has arrived. Please, O Deku…I ask this to you as Hyrule's final hope for the future…" She opened her eyes and waited.

Finally, a pure white smoke rose from the base of the enormous tree, scooped up the baby boy, and placed him gently in one of the tree's wide branches.

"Thank you, Deku…You have granted my wishes. I will bring offerings to you as soon as time permits."

With her spirit lifted, she ran out of the forest to tell her husband she solved their dilemma. She was so excited for morning to come, and she stepped out into the Hyrule Field once again, ready to go home…

Within a second the monster she had left alive bashed her on the head with a club and killed her instantly.

She felt no pain…

Her name was Princess Ambi…

She was seventeen years old…


End file.
